One With the Cards
by Soma Krusu
Summary: This is a Yu-gi-oh!/Evangelion/.hack fanfiction, and my debut. Watch as Yugi uses his deck in the EVA, "Kite" data drains an Angel, and a whole bunch of other stuff. Review please.
1. Default Chapter

One with the cards  
  
Soma Krusu  
  
Humor/Action/Adventure  
  
R rated  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! and Neon Genesis EVANGELION do not belong to me. There. I said it. Now can you leave me alone? The Runestone(s) belong to Lost Kingdoms/Activison. .hack and the idea of Data Drain does not belong to me either. The word "Oro" belongs to whoever created Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
PROLOUGE: A woman with the cards  
  
Time: July 26, 2004. Place: Nagasaki.  
  
"Mmmm...zzzzzzzzzzz...."  
  
"Yugi."  
  
"zzz....  
  
"Yugi! Wake up! Hurry!"  
  
"Mama? What's going on?"  
  
"They're coming."  
  
"Who's coming mama?"  
  
"Some bad, very bad men."  
  
"Why? Who are they coming for?"  
  
"They're coming for me." Yugi's mother puts two things in his tiny, four year old hands.  
  
"What are these?"  
  
"Don't ask now Yugi. Just know that they'll protect you."  
  
A little earlier, at UN HQ...  
  
"That is all." finished the superior officer.  
  
"We're going after one woman, just because she knows a little more than most people?"  
  
"That, and her immense power."  
  
"Power?"  
  
"Hai. We're dropping a N2-Bomb on them just to destroy her deck and her Runestone."  
  
The planes began to roar over Yugi's small home. As his mother held him tight for the last time, she told him to stay, and walked out of the house. She looked up at the planes.  
  
"Drop it now."  
  
"Hai. Drop the N2-Bomb!"  
  
Just as the bomb began to fall to the ground, his mother cried out two words.  
  
"MIRROR FORCE!"  
  
Chapter 1: Two new children  
  
11 YEARS LATER...........  
  
"Major Kutsaragi." "Yes?" "They've arrived."  
  
Misato Kutsaragi walked out to meet the two new children, both born in Nagasaki, and born at the same time as the other Children.  
  
"My name is Misato Kutsaragi. And you?"   
  
"My name is Yugi Moto."  
  
"My name is Ryosuke Mikamuka."  
  
"...You do know why you have been called here, haven't you?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
That's when she noticed.  
  
Yugi was nervously shuffling a deck of cards countinously. They definately did not look like normal cards.  
  
She tried to focus back to the task at hand. "You must pilot Eva Unit-05 and Eva Unit-06. Training and your first sync-test begins tomorrow... but first, you get to go back to my house to rest!"  
  
"Ms. Kutsaragi?" Yugi asked quietly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where will we stay?"  
  
"At my house, of course."  
  
AT MISATO'S......................................................................................  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"   
  
"You heard me Asuka. They're staying with us. Ryosuke Kite Mikamuka and Yugi Yami Moto will be staying. With us."  
  
Asuka looked at them both again. Ryosuke looked did look cute, with his cute teal hair, which framed his face easily. He had nice, blue eyes, but looked a little on the nervous side, though he was a little shorter than she was, she could care less. Yugi was shorter than Ryosuke, with red hair spiking above blond hair. His eyes were amythest in color, and he kept shuffling a deck of cards.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Begin the sync test."  
  
"Harmonics normal. Sync error margin is 0.00000000000000001%. Sync off perfect margin is 11%. Sync perfection margin is 89%%."  
  
"And Yugi?"  
  
"Harmonics normal. Sync error margin is 0.00000000000000001%. Sync off perfect margin is.... 7%. Sync perfection margin is...... 93%%.  
  
"Not bad."  
  
"I agree."  
  
Ritsuko looked up at her assistant and whispered something in his ear.  
  
"Take them to the training area."  
  
"Okay, Kite, go ahead. Just think about walking, baka." Asuka said. *Gott, why do I have to train these two.* she thought. She began to call Ryosuke by his middle name, Kite, and it caught on with everyone quite quickly. She thought it was oddly appropriate.   
  
"Are they done yet, Asuka?" Ritsuko asked. "After they learn how to move easily, Kite will have to train with me, as his EVA was designed for... special weaponary."  
  
"Special?" asked Asuka.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And what about Yugi?"  
  
"He'll use regular weapons."  
  
SOMEWHERE, IN A LABORATORY IN NERV...............................................................  
  
"Oh my god, look at these readings." whispered a lab worker. Ritsuko had secretly asked them to scan Yugi's deck and stone while he trained. "These readings are off the charts. If we could use these against the Angels...."  
  
Ritsuko walked into the room. "Well?" she asked.  
  
"If he knows how to use these, we could use them while fighting the Angels. This stone is especially powerful."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Kite and Yugi walked out of the room, got out of their plugsuits, and changed into normal clothes. Yugi, nervously, opened his locker to see his deck and stone.  
  
"That was intense Yugi."  
  
"Hai. What weapons required you for 'special' training, Kite?"  
  
"Oh. You'll see. :hee hee hee:"  
  
As the pair walked out of the room, they saw Ritsuko, simply waiting for them.  
  
"Yugi-kun. May I speak to you in private?"  
  
"Um... hai."  
  
Kite waved them off as he headed home and Ritsuko and Yugi walked the other way. Yugi began to shuffle his deck again.  
  
"Yugi-kun?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"That deck of yours... can you really summon creatures and magicks with it?"  
  
"...souka... I didn't know you'd find out so quickly...."  
  
"Yugi-kun."  
  
"My mother gave me this deck. It is special, and you can't find the cards anywhere, but they have no power without the Runestone."  
  
"The Runestone? One of the rumored eight 'Millineium Items'?"  
  
"Yes. There was the Millineium Eye, the Millineium Puzzle, the Millineium Ring, the Millineium Ankh, the Millineium Necklace, the Millineium Rod, the Millineium Scales, and the last, and hardest to control, the Millineium Runestone."  
  
"If you could use that in the EVA... it could save us all."  
  
Suddenly, Yugi had a more hardended look, though Ritsuko didn't know it, his Yami had come out. But, he didn't say anything. He simply turned around, and began to walk away. "You know, Ritsuko-sama, you could have just asked me to analyze my deck and stone."  
  
A FEW DAYS LATER.................................................................................  
  
"Emergency, emergency, Ryosuke please report to Unit-06. Emergency, emergency, Ryosuke please report to Unit-06."   
  
Kite gulped. It was his first time in combat with the EVA, and he was a little scared. He gulped again.  
  
"BAKA! Why are you letting him up with no ammo or anything!?" Cried Asuka.  
  
"Just watch."  
  
The 6.5th Angel, Anz-U was already approaching. The sleek, all black Unit-06 (Think of Metroid Prime's Phazon Suit) pulled out two giant dagger looking things.   
  
"Juk Kruz!" cried Kite, as the daggers turned green, and he slashed rapidly. But, the Angel already started to heal.  
  
"Grr... Byakko Dance!" This left a huge gap in the Angel, when everyone saw something rather disturbing. Usually, this would temporarily render an Angel immobile, giving NERV time to think of a strategy. This time....  
  
"Is that... binary?" asked Misato.  
  
"This must be like a computer with a bug!" cried Ritsuko.  
  
"Huh?."  
  
"Think of it this way. When you play a role-playing-game, your enemies have a set amount of HP. When that amount goes down to zero, they die. What is happening now, is instead of having, say, 999999HP or another set amount of HP like the Angels so far, this Angel has sg4lw&*8)@ HP."  
  
"What the fuck?" Misato asked.  
  
"Like a data bug in the game, giving a monster infinite HP, because the number is unidentifiable. It's literally immortal."  
  
"NANI!"  
  
The Angel, now with odd, green diamonds around it, advanced quickly, and began to batter at Kite. Suddenly, it lunged around Unit-06, completly surrounding it. Then, everything went black.  
  
"Use... it... please...." A beautiful girl, dressed in all white, with the infinite symbol on her dress lowered down to him. "The Data Drain will stop it."  
  
"Data Drain?"  
  
"You may see me again... just don't let the Twilight happen again."  
  
Everything blackend again, and he found himself where he was before.  
  
*May as well try it, 'cause my EVA is an extension of myself, right?*  
  
At NERV, everyone saw Kite struggle his right arm up.  
  
"Data Drain!"  
  
Ritsuko looked at the computer analysis for the Angel.  
  
"Nani? All the errors on the Angel, it's being... erased...."  
  
"Ritsuko-sama! Analysis states that the AT-field of the Angel is being erased, more specifically, drained by Unit-06!"  
  
"Angel strength reading - sudden decrease by 967%!"  
  
"Angel AT-field protection is 0%!"  
  
"Angel defensive reading - sudden decrease by 875%"  
  
"Angel overall decrease in power is over 5000%!"  
  
*What did you do Kite?*  
  
.................................................................................................  
  
That's it for now. Thinking about Kite, just think of him like in the .hack games.  
  
Next time on: One with the cards:  
  
Kite discovers learns what he did - the Data Drain.  
  
Yugi uses his deck fighting an Angel while tag teaming with Asuka- though you'll never expect to see who the Angel is.  
  
Asuka, Shinji, and the regulars of EVA get some time in the sun.  
  
We discover more about the Twilight.  
  
OMAKE:  
  
RITSUKO- The Runestone? One of the eight rumored "Millineium Items"?  
  
YUGI- Eight? Excuse me, but I thought that they were seven.  
  
RITSUKO- There were eight.  
  
YUGI- (transforms to PIMP YAMI) Don't you be talking back to me ho!  
  
RITSUKO- What did you call me?  
  
(PIMP YAMI drags Ritsuko to the streets and tells her to shake it)  
  
PIMP YAMI- Ritsuko! Shake that ass harder or I'll break my foot in it ho!  
  
RITSUKO- :scowl:  
  
PIMP YAMI- Yo Ritsuko! What I just say, bitch! I'm gonna cut you bitch! Mothafucka!  
  
RITSUKO- Fine!  
  
5 HRS LATER...  
  
PIMP YAMI- Bitch betta have my money!  
  
RITSUKO- (Gives him 799 bucks)  
  
PIMP YAMI- You one sorry mo'fucka, mo'fucka.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2 the short one

One with the Cards  
  
Soma Krusu  
  
Disclaimer: See Chappieter 1. Oh yeah, I don't own Barney (The purple dinosaur).  
  
Chapter 2: The 6.8th Angel.  
  
"Wh-where am I?" Kite asked as he woke up with a start.  
  
"Goodness! He's awake! Shinji! Asuka! Yugi!"  
  
"What?" they said simultaneously.  
  
"He woke up!"  
  
They rushed in to the room to see Kite, now wide awake.  
  
"What happened?" he asked. "One minute, I was fighting an Angel, and now I'm here."  
  
"Well...."  
  
FLASHBACK....  
  
"Unit-06 is running out of power! What do we do?"  
  
"Send in Unit-02!"  
  
"You heard the lady!"  
  
Asuka ran up to the Angel doging attacks easily. Then a single shot that she fired burst through the Angel.  
  
end..endend....  
  
"...and that's what happend after you passed out. We've discovered that it literally Drains the AT-Field of Angels. It's a new theory that has been made by your use of the Data Drain, the Anti Field."  
  
"Ok, that means what, Misato?"  
  
"It makes the Angel much weaker."  
  
July 26, 2015.  
  
Dear Voice Journal.  
  
I found out about Data Drain - it's capabilities, everything. But I still have some more questions. I was talking with Yugi about it, and he's worried to - what if the Data Drain works on allies and enemies. That wouldn't be to great. I need to learn to control this thing, before it gets to me. And also -  
  
"System Alert. System Alert. Angel spotted 47 miles and 321 yards distance from base. Auto-Activating. On screen."  
  
What they saw all shocked them. It was a big, fat, ugly, purple dinosaur. The UN Peace Keeping Forces surrounded it quickly. That's when it opened it's mouth.  
  
"I LOVE YOU. YOU LOVE ME. WE'RE A HAPPY FAMILY."  
  
All of the Forces were instantly destroyed.  
  
"What an evil song!"  
  
"Send in Unit-05 and Unit-02."  
  
Sorry if this is short, but I have summer homework. I'll post a much longer chapter in a week or two.  
  
Bu bye. 


End file.
